CoalSlayer The life of a deadly tom
by Penguin2Write
Summary: CoalSlayer, a mangy tom who was the runt of his litter. Growing up, he was hated by his father and was pushed around a lot. He thought his destiny was to be medicine cat, but later on he realized his reason. Death. - Author's note - I havnt been writing much and I am sorry. I wrote this long ago and thought it'd be a good way to ease myself back into the swing of things! 3


The morning dew covered the dying grass of TigerClan in the time of Leaf-bear. "There are five kits, StrongFoot. BrokenKit, NightKit, MarshKit, GrassKit and... Oh where is he?" ShortFace sniffed around and picked up the dark runt. "This is CoalKit. The runt.."

StrongFoot flicked his ear. The dark colour of his pelt clashed with the bright purplish blue eyes of the large tom. "Why is it that I wished for kits and only the runt looks closest to me?" He huffed, digging his large claws into the soft dirt of the nursery. "Such a shame..." His deep voice boomed through the den as he stood.

"StrongFoot, sit down. You are not killing my kits! Not one of them. If you even so much as look at CoalKit wrong I'll slit your mouse-brain throat!" ShortFace bared her fangs; knowing he wouldn't dare touch her. Her kits, however, were in grave danger.

"ShortFace... My mate... The medicine cat. I am surprised you are keeping these silly kits. You have duties," he huffed a laugh and licked her cheek, his fluffy tail curled under her chin as he left.

ShortFace sighed, licking CoalKit. "I do hope nothing bad will happen to you..." She's whisper.

Three moons later

"Come on, BrokenKit!" MarshKit called to his brother. "Let's go play with TreeLeap!"

BrokenKit laughed, running to his brother. "GrassKit, wanna come?"

GrassKit flicked his ear. "Umm... Not.. Not really..." He cowered next to ShortFace.

ShortFace sighed, nudging GrassKit away. "You need to play."

NightKit laid with CoalKit. "Hey... Wanna go play with StrongFoot..?" She's ask, picking up her head in a yawn.

CoalKit sighed. "I... I don't think he likes me..." The dark kit rolled over and puffed a sigh. "I don't wanna.."

NightKit put a small paw on him. "Awh, what are you? A scardy mouse?" She giggled, tugging at his scruff. "Come on!"

"I don't wanna..!" He whined, but was pulled up by his sibling. "Fine."

StrongFoot was sitting in the meadow near the river in the camp when he was greeted by two of his kits. "Well hello, little ones." He looked mainly to NightKit. "What are you two doing out here?" He chuckled, a blank expression on his face showed disapproval.

"We wanted to play!" NightKit smiled, a giggle coming out. CoalKit just sat; not pleased with the situation.

"Yeah... Play..."

Two moons later

"Come here, MarshKit." ShortFace huffed. "Your ceremony is near and I want you to look pristine."

"I don't wanna look pristine!" He shot back, running around the den.

CoalKit watched at his brothers and sister, who had grown considerably, run around and act like new-born kits. He sat, not having grown much for a kit, cleaning himself; as ShortFace would not. She was too busy with the other kits.

"NightKit, it's your turn now," the fluffy she-cat called for her.

"Never!" She giggled, running into BrokenKit and falling over; only to be picked up by ShortFace and cleaned. "Awh c'mon!"

\- "Let all cats who are old enough to catch a mouse gather under the HighRock!" -

CoalKit walked out behind his mother and siblings. StrongFoot, the deputy, was sitting near where they sat. "You'll never be the perfect warrior," he whispered to his kit. The dark kit felt tears threatening to enter his eyes and lump in his throat.

"BrokenKit!" The leader, TigerStar, called. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and not use your learning for bad?"

BrokenKit's short haired tail lifted. His multicolored fur was fuzzy but short. "Yeah! I promise!"

The leader chuckled to himself at the enthusiasm. "Very well. TreeLeap, you have trained many cats and each turned out very well. I have chosen you to teach BrokenKit." He turned to the kit. "BrokenKit, now and until you have earned your warrior name, your name is BrokenPaw. You will train under TreeLeap."

The dark brown tom walked over to the new apprentice and touched whiskers with him.

"NightKit!" TigerStar called. "You have reached the age of six moons. From this day and until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as NightPaw. Your mentor will be me, TigerStar. I promise I will teach you everything that a good warrior needs to know."

NightPaw smiled as TigerStar jumped down to touch whispered with her and jumped back up. "MarshKit!" He called. They didn't have enough warriors but that was okay. "You have reached the age of six moons and I have chosen... BrackenHeart to mentor you." He turned to the aging warrior. "Do you promise to teach everything you know to this young apprentice and prepare him for being a warrior?"

BrackenHeart nodded. "I promise."

"Very well. You will train under BrackenHeart, MarshPaw."

MarshPaw smiled, walking to BrackenHeart and touching whiskers with him, then sitting.

TigerStar noticed that GrassKit was not present. "GrassKit? Where is GrassKit?"

ShortFace sighed. "He's... St-" she started but was hushed by the tail of StrongFoot.

"He died." The large tom replaced her words.

TigerStar sighed. The first batch of kits in a long while and one has died? This was unacceptable. "Very we'll then..." He turned to the small black kit. "CoalKit!" He called forward and the shy kit stepped up. "You have reached the age of six moons. From this day forward and until you earn our warrior name your name will be CoalPaw." The leader sat, still not having decided a mentor for the kit.

"Please be ShortFace..." CoalKit thought many times.

"StrongFoot!" The dark tabby called. CoalPaw could feel a strong sinking feeling. "You have trained many cats and each have come out fine. Do you promise to each this young apprentice everything you can?"

StrongFoot grew a slight smirk/grin. "Oh... I promise.." He walked to the kit and touched noses with him, whispering, "I'll make your life a living hell, runt."

TigerStar nodded. "Very well, that concludes this meeting." And hopped off the HighRock and went into the den made of the roots of the large oak tree.

Moons later

"Get up!" StrongFoot called, a hiss hinting in his voice. "Now!"

CoalPaw struggled to his paws when he was welcomed with a slash to the cheek. "What was that for?!" Tears lined his eyes.

StrongFoot put his large paw on the muzzle of his son and slammed CoalPaw to the dirt. "Stop crying!" His claws dug into the skin protected by the long fur of CoalPaw.

"St-StrongFoot.. P-please... Stop..!" He tried to stand but his muzzle squirted blood as StrongFoot let his paw up with a swat to the cheek. "Get up, runt. I'm done with you. Your a disgrace to me and your mother."

CoalPaw stood wearily, the tears rushing down his cheek mixed with the blood that ran into his maw. As StrongFoot walked off, CoalPaw had no idea where he was. So, still uncertain, he began running. When he stopped he heard StrongFoot talking with BrokenPaw.

"You brothers are all weaker than you, BrokenPaw. You are gifted... Talented. I wish to train you." The large tom spoke to the spotted apprentice.

"I can't let you cause I'm already being trained by TreeLeap. What about CoalPaw? Your his mentor!"

StrongFoot puffed a laugh. "The runt?" He laughed again. "I should have killed him the moment I saw him. Remember GrassKit?"

"Uh.. Yeah..?"

"I was on my way to find CoalPaw to slay him and ShortFace and GrassKit were in my way. I cannot touch ShortFace but Grasskt was just as weak as CoalPaw still is."

The look of terror struck on BrokenPaw. "You killed my brother?!" CoalPaw could sense anger and fury rising in BrokenPaw.

StrongFoot grinned with a smirk. "Yes.. I did. I /should/ kill CoalPaw. But I will save that for another day.." And with that, CoalPaw ran off, knowing StrongFoot had seen him. The blood trickled down his maw and cheek, leaving a slight trail. As he found camp, he ran into the medicine cat den. Panting, he sat. "QuietWhisker, can you help me..?"

QuietWhisker, the medicine cat since ShortFace had the kits, smiled at the apprentice. "Well, I certainly can." The Blueish silvery she-cat studied the way the wounds were. "What happened to you?"

"I..." He looked out and saw StrongFoot talking with ShortFace and her hissing at him, swiping a claw at him. "It was StrongFoot..." He finally admitted.

"Again?" She asked with a sigh. "He's not good for you or the clan. Very well, let us fix this, how about that?" She smiled, licking away the blood and rubbing dock on the wounds, then applying some garlic to the wounds. "And for the touch, some cobwebs!" She spoke to herself. "All better. If it hurts come back to me.. I hate you being around that cat. He's no good."

CoalPaw nodded. "Thanks QuietWhisker!" He mewed. "But... C-can I stay with you..?"

QuietWhisker smiled, licking his head. "Sure, I've got to organize what herbs I have left before I get more."

CoalPaw flicked his ear and smiled. "I'd like to help, then. It beats being beaten by StrongFoot by 100 tail lengths."

QuietWhisker chuckled, picking up some herbs. "Well, you've been in here enough to know a few of these. Let's just start with the easy ones like Juniper Berries and Poppy Seeds."

...

"CoalPaw! CoalPaw!" BrokenPaw called, rushing into the medicine cat den. "Hurry!"

Crow paw flicked his ear as they were finishing. "What's wrong, BrokenPaw?"

BrokenPaw panted, catching his breath. "It's... It's ShortFace.."

With that, CoalPaw looked back to QuietWhisker, tears ready to burst from his eyes as he looked back and ran with BrokenPaw. What he found when they had stopped made his tears stream. "ShortFace!" He called, running to his mother's side. There she lay, hardly breathing and lifeless in the middle of the forest. "No... No.!" He pushed her, shaking her face. "Stay alive! Please!" The blood of his mother stained his dark fur and she opened one sky-blue, clouded eye.

"CoalPaw..." She smiled, her teeth bashed and bloodied. "Do not be mad at your father... He doesn't know what he's done.." She licked his check softly with her smushed face and her eyes hazed over, taking her last breath.

"Mom!" He cried, his voice cracking as the tears fell from his eyes. "No! You can't die!" He fell into his mother's soft pelt and sobbed silently.

BrokenPaw sighed, watching his brother cry. He felt bad for the runt, always. "I found her here. StrongFoot's scent in strong with each wound..."

NightPaw dipped her head and closed her eyes as tears fell softly into the ground below. As BrokenPaw looked to NightPaw to comfort her, he noticed a wound over her muzzle. "What happened?" He asked.

The dark she-cat turned her head. "It's nothing.."

One moon later; almost warriors.

"CoalPaw, come on. Stop being such a downer!" MarshPaw shoved his brother and huffed. "So boring!"

CoalPaw buried his face in his fluffy dark fur. "Leave me alone.." His bright yellow eyes dimmed as he squinted, curling up. "I don't want to play."

StrongFoot came by. "CoalPaw." He batted the apprentice with his large paw. "get up. The gathering is soon."

CoalPaw shifted and stood, his eyes hardly open. "I don't wanna go," he'd sigh.

"You're going. Now clean yourself." His voice was stern and filled with hate.

"Fine. But I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for ShortFace." He hinted a hiss in his voice as he knew his father killed his mother.

"I do not care who you do it for, just don't make me look bad." He huffed, lashing his tail as he walked away.

At the gathering...

"Go play with the other apprentices from StormClan or Marshclan, BrokenPaw. Or DawnClan. I don't care, just don't go too far." TreeLeap smiled at his apprentice and nudged him to run off as he joined up with the other warriors.

"Wanna come with, CoalPaw?" He asked, a smile on his maw.

CoalPaw shrugged and sighed, "I guess."

As BrokenPaw was talking with other apprentices, CoalPaw caught eye of a white and black tabby she-cat apprentice with red eyes. "Wow.. She's pretty."

A grey tabby tom apprentice walked up. "I know, right? I've been trying to get her to talk to me but she kinda doesn't like to talk much. She's training under StormClan's deputy!"

"Really? I'm training under my dad, StrongFoot." He shrugged.

"Wow! Your from TigerClan?! That's so cool! I'm from StormClan and I just became an apprentice. My names GreyPaw, what's your's?"

CoalPaw flicked his ear. "Its.. CoalPaw. I think I'm gunna go talk to her."

GreyPaw chuckled. "Good luck!"

"H-hi... My names CoalPaw, I'm from TigerClan. Your pelt is so pretty... A-and so are your eyes." CoalPaw smiled awkwardly at the she-cat.

"Thanks... I've seen you before.."

"Maybe on the river boarder? Our camp is near the boarder."

She shrugged. "Sure, maybe." The tabby sat, scratching her ear. "Oh, sorry.. My name is MoonPaw."

"Wow, that's such a pretty name."

She giggled. "Everything about me is pretty, isn't it?"

Coalpaw's pelt grew hot. "I- um.. Yeah..?"

MoonPaw sighed, hearing the calling of the gathering to start. "Oh! Gotta go!"

Hours later...

"TigerClan, do you have any news to share?" StormStar asked, licking back her long whiskers and shifting her weight.

TigerStar nodded. "Yes, the clan is doing well. Our retired medicine cat was sadly slain by..." He paused for a second, looking to StrongFoot. "Foxes. Sorry, got caught In thought."

StormStar blinked. "That is fine. DawnStar?"

The brightly colored she-cat shook her head. "There is no news to share this moon."

StormStar nodded. "Very well. That concludes this gather-" before the leader could get out all her words, FallingThunder interrupted her. "I have more news."

"Oh..?" She was intrigued in the sudden words of her deputy.

"Yes. BlueMoon and WildHeart are having kits together." FallingThunder's maw hinted a smile in her serious face.

The murmurs and harsh whispers filled the air of the gathering place.

"I am happy to hear that we will be having kits soon." StormStar spoke up, glaring at her deputy. "Anyway, this concludes the gathering."

CoalPaw walked over to MoonPaw and smiled. "I hope we can meet again soon.." He'd whisper to her.

MoonPaw nodded. "I hope so too!"

One more moon later...

"All cats old enough to catch a mouse gather under the high rock!" TigerStar called.

CoalPaw smiled, looking over to NightPaw and BrokenPaw.

"BrokenPaw!" The leader called first. "I, TigerStar, leader of TigerClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. BrokenPaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

BrokenPaw smiled greatly, nodding. "I promise!"

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. BrokenPaw, from this moment you will be known as BrokenPelt. StarClan honors your bravery and loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of TigerClan."

BrokenPelt smiled, walking up and the leader laying his head on the new warrior's shoulder.

"NightPaw!" He called. The dark she-cat came to the top of the HighRock. "I, TigerStar, leader of TigerClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. NightPaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

NightPaw nodded, "I promise."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. NightPaw, from this moment you will be known as NightPool. StarClan honors your strength and stealth and we welcome you as a full warrior of TigerClan."

The leader looked to MarshPaw. "MarshPaw, come up." He called. "I, TigerStar, leader of TigerClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. MarshPaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The muddy coloured apprentice smiled, his orange eyes glowing. "Yeah, I promise!"

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. MarshPaw, from this moment you will be known as MarshFoot. StarClan honors your loyalty and speed and we welcome you as a full warrior of TigerClan."

CoalPaw anxiously sat by QuietWhisker, her warmth calming her. "CoalPaw!" TigerStar called, a smile on his maw. "I, TigerStar, leader of TigerClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. CoalPaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

CoalPaw shakily nodded. "I promise with every ounce of blood in me."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. CoalPaw, from this moment you will be known as CoalHeart. StarClan honors your fighting skills and strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of TigerClan."

CoalHeart smiled at his name, touching noses with the leader. He walked back and StrongFoot was glaring at him. The Harris that built in CoalHeart boiled more.

That night..

"It's time for your vigil, CoalHeart, BrokenPelt, NightPool, MarshFoot." StrongFoot nodded to each one. "I am proud of you." He'd say to MarshFoot.

At the vigil, BrokenPelt and MarshFoot went to the MarshClan boarder while CoalHeart and NightPool went to the StormClan boarder. The dark tom's bright yellow eyes caught sight of MoonPaw; but she was not speaking ether. /she much be doing her vigil as well,/ he'd think. That night, a strange sound erupted from the bushes, it was MarshFoot. He was bloodied. He made a notion to camp and they ran back. The sound of yowling filled the night as fighting filled the clan. It was MarshClan. CoalHeart took this opportunity to find StrongFoot. "You..." He hissed, circling eachother.

"What is it, going to be beaten up by your daddy again?" He huffed.

CoalHeart glared at his father. "I've come to kill you."

StrongFoot laughed and as he started to say something, CoalHeart lunged for his throat. Kicking him off, StrongFoot hissed and lunged back.

CoalHeart evaded the attack and easily gained the upper hand and used his claw to tear open strongfoot's side; killing him instantly.

The blood stained his pelt and a painful flashback of his mother's death made tears come to his eyes. He blinked them back and looked around. He had slain the deputy and watched as the leader was slain as well. He ran into the StormClan territory to warn them and saw that DawnClan had attacked; leaving just three cats.

After the war had ended...

CoalHeart was laying with MoonFlight and she flicked her ear. "We must start a clan." She's say.

CoalHeart tilted his head. "But.. How? And where?" His voice was deep and he ended up outgrowing his entire litter.

MoonFlight shrugged. "BrokenPelt? Any ideas?" Her eyes grew soft when looking at him. CoalHeart could tell and grew jealous every time.

The spotted tom shrugged. "Let's visit the RavenPool with QuietWhisker, she'd know."

MoonFlight nodded. "Good idea!" She sniffed around and caught a trail of the aging she-cat.

QuietWhisker smiled at MoonFlight as she came near. "Hello, young warrior."

"Hey, do you know the way to the RavenPool?" She asked, CoalHeart not far behind, smiling away.

The old medicine cat nodded. "Indeed I do, do you wish to visit with StarClan?"

MoonFlight nodded. "We must start a clan- StarClan told us."

QuietWhisker's eyes widened. "Wow, it is strange to hear of StarClan in such desperate times. Very well, we will leave tonight."

CoalHeart smiled, walking up to nuzzle QuietWhisker. "It's been moons since I've seen you! You haven't changed a bit." He complimented.

"Why, thank you my kit." She licked his head and he welcomed it.

Yawning, CoalHeart laid down next to MoonFlight and QuietWhisker. "I'll get some rest before we head out,"

That night at the RavenPool...

"Wow... Do the carvings just.. Appear?" CoalHeart questioned and stopped when he saw his mother.

"StarClan carves them using the Raven that Inhabits the RavenPool." QuietWhisker replied. "Come, walk into the pool."

MoonFlight nodded, walking into the pool and disappearing. BrokenPelt followed. "What happens if I walk in there?"

"You'll go to StarClan, now come, it doesn't bite." She chuckled, walking in. The dark tom followed, wearily.

He was greeted by ShortFace. "Mother..." He nuzzled her.

"CoalHeart... I have missed you." She spoke.

"I have missed you as well, mother." He looked into her grassy green eyes and smiled at her pale fur.

She sighed. "Your friends will create a clan but A dark furred tom will be the Downfall of he gets his way and does not turn from his path of darkness."

CoalHeart tilted his head. "What's that supposed to mean?"

ShortFace licked her kit. "That is for you to figure out..."

Quickly, he awoke on the side of the RavenPool as the others awoke.

"So... Who's going to be the deputy, medicine cat, all of that stuff?" He heard BrokenPelt ask.

"I don't know.. All I know is that I am the leader." She smiled, licking the tom's cheek. CoalHeart's anger and hatred boiled in his stomach.

"So.. Your name is now MoonStar?" CoalHeart asked, reaching nuzzle her but she avoided it and leaned on BrokenPelt.

"Yeah," she smiled.

"So we need to find a territory then." CoalHeart asked.

MoonStar nodded. "Since the clans have been destroyed, I'm thinking about the gathering place. It's in the middle of the territories. We will accept all cats; no matter what background. This will be the greatest clan there ever was!" She smiled, nuzzling BrokenPelt.

Many moons later...

"BrokenPelt, care to join me for a hunt?" CoalHeart asked his brother.

"Sure, why not?" The multicoloured tom smiled, licking MoonStar and exiting the camp. CoalHeart led his brother far away, near the pond where DawnClan would be. "Fishing, huh?" He chuckled.

CoalHeart glared at his brother. "Yes... Fishing." He chuckled. As BrokenPelt jumped in the water, the larger tom jumped on top of him, holding him there with no escape. As the bubbles stopped, CoalHeart let him up but was thrown back by the paw of BrokenPelt. "What were you doing?!" He hissed, but fell to the ground and CoalHeart tore open his body in many places.

The blood stained his fur and

CoalHeart threw himself around, clawing at his own body to make it look as if a fox had slain his brother. He ran back, the body of BrokenPelt in his jaws. "Help!" He called, running back. "It's BrokenPelt! He was slain by a fox," CoalHeart panted, dropping his body.

MoonStar ran to her mate's body. "No! CoalHeart, did you kill the fox?!"

The dark tom nodded. "I did indeed. I cannot believe it.. My brother.. Dead." He sighed. In the back of his mind he was laughing at the stupidity of his love interest.

MoonStar jumped atop of the HighRock and called for the cats to gather. "Today is a sad day... My deputy and mate has been slain. I say these next words in front of his body so he may accept my choice for deputy. CoalHeart, you have been with me for many moons and helped me more than I could ask. From this day, you will be known as CoalSlayer and you will be my deputy." A pinch in her side made her feel as if she made the wrong choice but she had no other choice.

"I am honoured," he mewed softly, climbing the Rock and touching noses with MoonStar. "I will not fail you, MoonStar."

One moon later...

"MoonStar, care for a hunt?" CoalSlayer smiled to the leader with a soft glance.

MoonStar, somewhat repulsed of CoalSlayer, nodded. "Sounds like fun," shed sigh.

After they were a good distance away from the camp, CoalSlayer curled his tail around her with a sly grin. "MoonStar... I have loved you since the moment I saw you. I must ask you a question,"

MoonStar jerked back but was against a tree. "What is it, CoalSlayer?" Her red eyes gave a hard glare.

CoalSlayer licked her cheek but she pulled away. "I must ask if you will be my mate."

MoonStar closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and letting it out. "Yes."

Surprised at first, he moved closer to her. "Wonderful..." A grin quickly took over his face. "Anyway, let us return to camp."

Five moons later...

"Push, MoonStar!" QuietWhisker ordered, loudly. "Push through the pain," she picked up a silver kit and an orange kit. "Just one more, MoonStar!"

MoonStar pushed and out came a dark kit just like CoalSlayer. "They're... Beautiful.." She smiled, licking them clean.

The dark deputy entered the den and smiled. "What are their names, MoonStar?"

The black and white tabby smiled and licked CoalSlayer as he sat near her and bent over. "The bright one is SilverKit.. Then SandKit.. And I think the dark one should be..." She picked up the tom kit and brought him closer to the other two kits. "DoomKit."

Six moons later...

"DoomKit! From this day forward you will be known as DoomPaw and your mentor will be CoalSlayer!" MoonStar looked to SilverKit. "SilverKit! From this day on you will be known as SilverPaw and will train under StormySkies." The leader looked to the sandy kit and flicked her ear. "SandKit... You will be known as, from this day forward, as SandStorm."

The small kit, not having opened her eyes until this point, shot her eyes open to reveal ruby red eyes.

The harsh whispers and murmurs covered the camp. "That will be all," MoonStar jumped off the HighRock and SandStorm left the camp, exploring the territory and rammed her head on a tree for the remainder of the day.

CoalSlayer was walking around the territory and picked up the scent of a familiar rogue. He sat. "NightPool, how very.. Quaint.. To see you."

The dark she-cat hissed, landing a few claws on his cheek. "You killed BrokenPelt! I know it!"

CoalSlayer chuckled and looked up. "NightPool... My dear sister..." He stood. "You know he needed to die."

NightPool hissed again, her Icy blue eyes glaring hard at him. "I will get your clan to turn on you like you turned on us!"

CoalSlayer got closer to her, putting a large paw on her muzzle, hushing her. "Don't worry; this will hurt a lot." He laughed, picking up his paw and unsheathing his claws, clawing her to shreds; now giving her a chance to attack back. When she was practically dead, he picked her up by the neck and crushed her larynx; making her lose oxygen until she died. Then, he dug a hole and dropped her body in it and covered it with the lose dirt. "Goodbye, dear old sister of mine."

After he left, SandStorm picked up the scent of NightPool and went over to the grave and dug it back up; eating her corpse.

Five moons later...

"Come, DoomPaw." CoalSlayer grumbled to his kit.

"Why? All you do is train me to fight. I don't wanna fight anymore!" He huffed.

CoalSlayer glared at DoomPaw. "Come. Now."

DoomPaw grumbled to himself as he followed CoalSlayer.

The large black tom brought his kit to the edge of territory. "There have been rogues who claim themselves as apart of MarshClan who keep trying to claim our territory."

DoomPaw flicked his ear. "You could have told me that first?"

CoalSlayer huffed a laugh. "No." As cats emerged from the bushes, CoalSlayer tensed his muscles. "Leave. Now. This is MoonClan territory!"

"No! This is MarshClan territory! You stole it from us!" A muddy tom hissed.

CoalSlayer recognized the orange of the muddy tom. "MarshFoot, leave now or I will have to slay you!"

The muddy tom laughed. "It's MarshStar now. So scat! Shoo! This is our territory!"

CoalSlayer flicked his tail to relax his quivering kit. With one swift, clean blow to the neck, MarshStar fell to the ground, all nine lives ripped from his soul. "My clan will come back... And they will kill you, CoalSlayer..."

DoomPaw looked confusingly at his father. "Why'd you kill him?"

CoalSlayer flicked his ear, licking the blood from his claws. "He needed to die."

DoomPaw lowered his ears. "But he was a leader... H-how did you..." He was hushed by the large, fluffy tail of CoalSlayer.

One moon later...

"DoomPaw! From this day on, your name will be DoomTail!" MoonStar looked to SilverPaw and nodded. "You will be named SilverStream!"

~That Night~

CoalSlayer closed his eyes to open them not to a Feild for roaming and play, but to the glistening forest of StarClan. "Why am I here?" He turned to see ShortFace. "Mother.."

ShortFace had a serious look. "CoalSlayer, I bring two pieces of news. If you do not sway from your path of darkness and killing, you will not be accepted into StarClan but be banished to the DarkForest. This is your second warning."

CoalSlayer say and licked back his whiskers. "What is the second bit of news?"

ShortFace's face grew angry. "There will be one kit; a mix of black and white. She will determine the fate of your clan. If she is good, the clan will thrive. If she is bad, the clan will quickly perish. There is a catch; she is easily swain from one to the other. You, CoalSlayer, must stay away from this kit."

When CoalSlayer was jerked awake, he looked to MoonStar with regret and sorrow. /I'm sorry, my love./

Five moons later...

When MoonStar had finished birthing, she had died. When she came back to the clan, she noticed only one of her kits was moving. "Her name... Is CrowKit." She licked the kit clean, sad that her kits had died. CoalSlayer smiled warmly, feeling the joy of being a father actually hitting him. He felt bad for not being there for his first batch of kits.

One moon later...

SilverStream found CoalSlayer sitting by the lake. "CoalSlayer." She glared, walking closer.

The dark tom sighed, his gaze focused on his reflection. "SilverStream..."

The silver she-cat looked at him, standing next to her father.

"My time has come, my kit..." He sighed.

"Then come with me." She laid her tail on his shoulder and he did not move. "I will feed you DeathBerries in front of the clan; but only if you agree to it."

"Give your old man his dignity in death, SilverStream." He chuckled.

The silvery she-cat shook her head. "No. If this is going to happen it's going to happen my way."

CoalSlayer sighed and nodded. "Very well..."

At camp...

SilverStream nudged him to climb the HighRock and the old tom did so. "Hide your kits for what will happen soon will not be safe." SilverStream ordered and MoonStar glared at them using the HighRock without permission and covered CrowKit's ears.

As asked, QuietWhisker sadly brought the DeathBerries to SilverStream.

As cats began to gather, CoalSlayer mouthed an "I love you" to MoonStar. He reluctantly picked up the berries and ate them. Soon, his legs would give out and he would lie down. MoonStar, just realizing what was happening, screamed and jumped on the rock in a hurry, falling and knocking a life out of her. "CoalSlayer!" She howled, tears running down her face. CrowKit climbed up as well and seeing her dyeing father. "Daddy?" She asked. "Daddy.. Wake up..!" She went over, poking at his eye scar. Oh how he hated that. But the old cat did not move.

SilverStream, tears of her own falling to the limp, fluffy body of CoalSlayer, nudged the kit. "He's dead, sweetie.."

CrowKit shook her head and laid on his side. "No! He's just sleeping! Please!" She cried, her words muffled by his fur.

CoalSlayer sighed, standing outside his body. The stars did not open up to him like most would. He would close his eyes, opening them to the dark, damp place of the DarkForest; never to return to the earthly world except by the grace of the Stars.

\- Author Edit -

Hey guys! Terribly sorry about no longer posting on my stories - many personal things happened that rendered me "emotionally immobile". I will be getting back into the swing of things soon, but for now, please enjoy a story I wrote on my phone many many months ago! ~3


End file.
